


To Sleep In the Sun

by Emma_writes_things



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Scene, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sleepy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm, quiet moment between two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend, inspired by our conversation over sushi.

The afternoon was always hottest these few weeks of the summer on the coast, the breeze that rolled in off the sea helped, cooling the sweat on their tanned skin. The two lovers lay facing each other, softly sleeping to the sounds of the ocean battering against the rocks holding their cottage up. The gulls called out to each other, searching for food and their mates while they slept.

His hand was on her waist, where he had been drawing his name through the spots on her skin before he gave in to sleep. Her feet were tangled with his, one hooked around his calf from where she had dragged it up and down his warm skin. 

They lie there, where no one could find them or see them, bare to the world and each other. Their skin was soft, and broken by scars from their Wins. There were mental scars, far too deep and buried beneath the sands of memories, but now they nightmares faded with the sunlight, letting them sleep. 

They were naked, goose bumps popping on their skin as the breeze swirled through the glass and shell wind chime. Finnick shivered in his sleep, moving closer to Annie and reaching down her back to draw her close. Annie made a sound, opening her eyes to focus on the softened face of her lover. She cupped his jaw, feeling his small smile before bring her hand down to rest against his chest. 

The chimes were soft, lulling her against the waves. Her eyes grew heavy, and she closed them to the sunlight. The breeze caught her hair as she slept again, peace at last. It was warm, it was loved, and it was perfect. 

The breeze whispered against the sand, the waves crying out in hushed tones. The gulls flew overhead, oblivious to the two lovers entwined in the afternoon sun in the cottage on the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluffly enough, just enough for me to want to join my lover in bed.


End file.
